Between Leaders
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Two organizations, both alike in dignity and honor...A feud of epic proportions...For centuries, they operated separately with no contact between them. However, fate always proved cruel...creating a crash course toward disorder. Danny x Sam. AU Setting.
1. General Prologue

**So…I said I had some other Danny Phantom stories to post. Here's one of them. The title may be a work in progress. For some reason, I never know what to name my Danny Phantom stories. I came up with this idea some time ago, but I still have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this…at least for the beginning. This one may go onto semi-permanent (extended) hiatus too, but we'll see. For the time being, let's begin with the prologue and get this story started. ;)**

**P.S. Yes, this is AU. Danny does not have ghost powers and Tucker does not exist.**

* * *

General Prologue  
Grade Level: 6.2

In the days of this story, reigned two organizations, both alike in dignity and honor. Between these two organizations raged a feud that reached epic proportions. Fearing for the safety of his citizens, the mayor of the city where these two organizations were located ordered them underground. If they refused, they would be forced to disband. Neither side wanted to appear weak so they reluctantly obeyed, retreating to the solace of the sub-terrain.

For centuries, these two organizations operated separate from one another with no contact between them. The peace had been restored. However, fate always seemed to prove cruel as it twisted scenarios around and played with the many intersecting storylines of time. Events were set into motion, creating a crash course colliding toward the return of disorder.

* * *

**Yes, I get it. This is short and the ANs combined are longer. I didn't want the general prologue to detract from the story. It's supposed to give the mere basis. The chapters are much longer, I assure you. Still writing chapter one, but I will get that up soon.**

**P.S. Why, yes, I did write this during my Shakespeare class. What of it?**


	2. Disaster Strikes

**Here's the next chapter. It's much longer than the prologue and the action begins to pick up now. Hope everyone enjoys and chapter 2 will be out soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes  
Grade Level: 4.9

Disaster had struck. The underground fortress was under attack. Flames licked the walls everywhere I looked.

Looking around, I could not find him. What was my father to lead our people? In his absence, everyone turned to me for directions and suggestions. Never before had I so cursed my heritage. Why had I, a timid boy content to simply be a follower, been born into the line of leaders?

As I stood in front of my people (and, unfortunately, I meant _my_ people), the wall behind crashed open to reveal a gaping hole. A stray brick struck the back of my head, the force bringing me to my knees. Blackness crept into my vision. What was I going to do? If I was to be a casualty of this just like my father, who then would lead? I was definitely too young to have an heir. The leader would probably ten be my mother or my sister…most likely my mother.

I could feel my consciousness slipping away. Knowing not to give in easily, I tried my hardest to resist, but I was not strong enough and the darkness overtook me.

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, breathing heavy and glancing quickly around to get my bearings. I was in my room and the day seemed calm. Running an unsteady hand through my messy hair, I waited a few minutes for my breathing to slow down. That dream…it had felt so real. Had it merely been just a dream?

As I sat pondering what I saw, I heard a scream nearby. It sounded like my sister! No…no. This could not be happening. Pulling myself quickly from the bed, I ran in the general direction from where I'd heard the scream. Of course, Fate would have it that she would be in her own room, appearing to be totally fine. However, after the dream I'd just had, I was not taking chances.

My sister must have thought I was crazy, barging in wildly, still in pajamas. With a quick blink, she calmed and addressed me, "Little brother?"

For the second time around today, I was breathing heavy. "You…screamed," I somehow managed to get out between gasps.

With a smile, she told me in reply, "I just broke a nail." Then her eyes darkened slightly. "Is something up, Danny? You never come running in her even when I do scream."

She must have seen my panicked expression because she stepped closer to me, one hand outstretched as if to touch my shoulder. "You can tell me."

I backed up as she continued to advance. Finally, my anxiety got the best of me and I ran briskly from the room, pushing past my mother on my way out. I did not look back as I ran back toward my room; I did not have to. I already knew they were talking about me.

Arriving back to my room, I decided to spend the day there. I had already made enough of a spectacle of myself. Even though I did not want to, I did change into my everyday attire because, if there was one thing I'd learned growing up, it was to always be prepared for anything.

Laying on my bed, I thought back on the dream I'd had and what it could mean, especially with the fantastic day I was having thus far. Was it a vision or was I truly going off my rocker?

My thoughts were interrupted by the warning signal which blared throughout the entire complex. Battle stations? What was going on? Was it a drill or were we really under attack?

Because my family line held the leadership position of this organization, during these times, I was expected to be in the control room with the rest of my family.

When I arrived at the control room, I found it deserted. Strange. They all should be here by now. I had to find them. Running from the room, I tore through the hallways of our moderate-sized underground fortress. Everywhere I went, people called my name, asking me what they should do. Refusing to believe that I was leader, I did not answer and kept running. Everywhere I turned flames licked the walls of the underground fortress, the results of numerous explosions.

Where was he? My father had to be here to lead; I was not ready to take over leadership.

My endeavor led me to a dead end. I did know that was there. Why did I ever take that path? Of course, my people followed me, blocking my escape. Guess it was time to face up and lead in my father's absence. Why oh why was a timid and content follower born as the eldest (and only) male in the leading family?

Continuing to curse my heritage, I, ignoring the desperate shouts from the crowd surrounding me, tried to form a plan. My planning was in vain as an explosion rocked the wall behind me, sending bricks everywhere. One brick, just like in the dream, found its mark, hitting me on the head and bringing me to my knees. I knew that I wasn't off my rocker. That dream had been a warning, but what was I supposed to have done about it? It was clear that this security breach would have happened no matter what.

The blow to my head was making me delirious. Not a good sign. Hard to believe that I had only been leader for, at most, 10-15 minutes and I had already failed the organization. **This is why I should not be leader.**

Blackness crept into my vision. I tried so hard not to pass out because I knew that the organization would be doomed if I did, but I couldn't stop it from happening. Against my will, I let the blackness consume me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In yet another undisclosed underground location on a bed in a quiet room lay a young girl, no older than fourteen. The afternoon had been quiet so she had not left the room all day.

The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone beside her bed. Sighing, she rolled over and picked up the phone. "Manson."

Listening to what the person on the other end of the line had she say, she then replied, "No, I'm not busy." The person spoke again. In reply, the girl told that person, "Someone I would be interested in seeing? I'll be right there." She ended the call and put the phone back where it had been. Changing quickly, she exited her room and headed to the main area of the organization's headquarters, anxious to see this person that she had just heard about.

* * *

**I'll admit it. I fudged that ending...badly. I had no idea how I wanted to end it, but this one is kinda lame. I hope that, other than the ending, you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I do take a semi-hiatus during the summer, but I may be able to keep up with reading cause I'm taking a summer class (for a GPA booster) and I do my best writing when I'm in class. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Hostage, Prisoner of War, Captured!

**Hey, all. I'm back with chapter 2. I don't really have much to say, but it always seems weird to me to just jump right into the story. Almost forgot, if it seems a little weird or strange, especially in settings, it's cause this story is an adaption from a dream I had a while ago. Personally, I liked the idea. So…I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of "Between Leaders".**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hostage, Prisoner of War, Captured!  
Grade Level: 5.8

The girl, her sky blue-heeled shoes clicking on the shiny marble floor, met up with a group in the main entrance of the headquarters. "Show me the hostage of which you spoke, Courtney."

Another girl, older than the former, nodded in agreement. "As you wish." She led the group, who were all dressed alike, down into the underground portion of the headquarters. The group entered an underground mall. Across from the Food Court, on one of the couches lay a figure, guarded by some of their dedicated men and women.

Noticing the approach of the group, the guards stepped aside, allowing them access. When the group had reached the edge of the couch, they stopped and gazed down at the silent person laying there. A blanket covered his body from the shoulders the whole way down, but that did not hinder the girl's recognition of him. Turning to the others, she asked them, "Is this who I think it is?"

"Indeed," Courtney told her, "Daniel 'Danny' Fenton—newly appointed leader of our rival organization."

Staring down at the silent boy, the girl couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, but she immediately pushed those thoughts from her mind; now was not the time to go soft. "Strange, I thought he would be older. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Our troops found him that way. It is unsure how long he was out before that," Courtney relayed her report.

Turning to the guarding men and women, the younger girl dismissed them, saying that her own group could keep watch over "the hostage". Once the guards left, the other group sat around the unconscious young rival leader. They discussed matter concerning what to do with the boy.

As they continued their discussions, they heard a soft moaning coming from the boy. The small group crowded around him as his eyelids opened, revealing strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

The haze of his unconsciousness began to lift and realization hit him as he noticed the young leader, Samantha, from the rival organization, staring down at him. He had failed. Instead of leading his organization in their time of need, he had been taken prisoner by the very organization they had been fighting against. Not even ten minutes as leader and he had already become a prisoner of war. What luck he had.

"Relax," Sam ordered, authority evident in her voice.

"It's about time you woke up," an older girl standing near Sam spoke up, "You were screaming 'Mommy!" throughout the whole ride here."

Danny blushed at this statement, but he visually calmed a little as he realized that the rival organization leaders were not planning to kill him…yet. Knowing this also made him feel a little safer, but a small ounce of nervousness still hid just below the surface of his consciousness telling him not to trust them too much.

Sam, seeing Danny visually relax, smirked slight to herself. Can't **_have him thinking he's safe here. As leader, I can't do that. My people would surely notice._** She turned away from the leader of her rival organization and addressed those within her own. "Everyone, listen up! We have detained someone that you all may find interesting. Danny Fenton, newly appointed leader to our rival organization!"

The crowd's cheers filled the underground mall, cheers that soon turned to shouts of "Kill him!"

Danny gulped. Yes, what luck he had. **_This definitely can't be good_**. "Wait, let me explain!"

His pleas only served to fuel the fire, encouraging the crowd's shouting. With another smirk, Sam told her people, "My team will deal with him as we see fit. Do not interfere."

The crowd dispersed and a sense of normality returned. Sam turned back to the boy lying on the couch. She immediately noticed his involuntary shaking. **_So he scares easily, huh? Not much of a leader. Poor kid. Having been thrust into that position as the next male in his family line following the loss of his father_**. It truly was horrible, what these two organizations were doing and how they could not just cooperate with each other. There was little hope to change this. She would have to accomplish her goal, succeed in her mission…

"If my family…I mean, my people…hear about what you've done with me, you'll be sorry!" Danny had found his voice once again and, even though it was stronger, he still faltered on his words.

How cute his threats are! He sounds more like a four year old child than a leader challenging his rival leader. Sam smirked, knowing that she had the advantage. His ball was in her court and she, unlike him, had years of experience with her position. "Relax!" she yelled, pushing him back down as he tried to sit up. Leaning down closer, she whispered, "I'm on your side," a sentence which effectively silenced the boy.

* * *

**I changed up a lot of the ending from what I'd originally written because the original was written in a hurry and sounded very cheesy and dumb. The scene is supposed to hold a sense of tension and the cheesiness would've messed that up.**

**The writing of chapter 3 has started, but I'm not sure when I'll get it out. See ya then and I hope this chapter was worth the almost month-long wait.**


End file.
